Coffee? - One Shot
by giftedartist13
Summary: Set after HoO series (Gaea defeated), Octavian wanders through the streets of New Rome. Cute one shot: OctavianxRachel


**Disclamer:********_I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters. All rights go to the amazing Rick Riordan. _**

Octavian

I kicked a pebble across the street of New Rome. Things must've been good for the gods lately, seeing how Gaea was finally thwarted and all, blessing us clear and sunny skies. It would actually be an understatement to say that the spirits weren't high around town. I mean, with minimal casualties and a defeated army of giants, there really were no complaints. Not to mention the food had never been better, no monsters armies sought vengeance, and the Greeks and Romans had infiltrated each other's camps. For a demigod, I doubt life could've been better – having an alliance with another camp was like having another friend watching your back.

I hated it.

Call me a sociopath with trust issues, but I hated every bit of this. Don't get me wrong, it's all fine and dandy that brilliant Jackson and the rest of the 'fantastic 7' put their lives on the line and saved the day, but something still didn't feel right. Or maybe I just felt uneasy?

"Oh, sorry." I bumped into a wave of curly, red hair. I guess I was just a little _too_ lost in thought.

I backed up and the girl spun around, freckled faced and confused. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Greeks' oracle, not that I cared to learn her name or anything. I scowled (so maybe my feelings with the other half-bloods hadn't changed much. Oops). She frowned at my expression and marched off on her way.

"Wait!" I called out. "Hold on!"

I pushed past a sea of people before catching up with her, nearly avoiding tripping on my toga. "Hold up! I'm sorry, I'm sorry alright?"

Rachel kept walking but gave a half glance behind her like there was a bee or something. _She's so stubborn_, I thought.

"Aren't you listening?! I said I WAS SORRY."

The words came out of my mouth slightly louder than expected, causing more than a couple people to stop and look at me. Thankfully, it was enough to get Rachel's attention. She turned and feigned surprised, "Oh, Octavian! Didn't hea-um, I mean see you there!"

I glared at her, but the creases in my face quickly disappeared as I found myself examining the freckles on her face, the fiery shade of her hair… _Snap out of it_, I commanded myself, s_he's a Greek_.

_Technically she's a mortal_, another voice argued.

_Not much of an improvement_, the first decided.

Still, I couldn't shake the way her green eyes pierced me. She studied me for a second, and smirked as if reading my thoughts. I blushed…OH MY GODS. I ACTUALLY BLUSHED! She was so damn sure of herself, wasn't she?

"You know, you look a lot better when you're not all sullen." she joked.

"When am I ever sullen?" I said defensively. "Anyways, I just wanted to apologize for bumping into you earlier."

Rachel smiled, then regarded my belt than hung at my waist. "Aren't you a little old to be playing with stuffed animals?"

Oh gods, she thinks it's lame. "Well, you never know when you need a prophecy from the gods? Well of course _you_ do. The Oracle of Delphi." I taunted.

She narrowed her eyes, but they quickly became glossed over. When she blinked again everything was normal. But I could've sworn…

"Well…" Rachel straightened, her ears pink. She was looking at me differently.

"Do you want to…I mean d-do you, um, want, uh-"

"To grab some coffee? I'd love to." She wore a smug expression. "But just a heads up: Oracle doesn't date."

I leaned in closer to her. "My ancestor's Apollo. I think he'd make an exception."

For a minute Rachel seemed to be breathless. "Oh! Well, y-yes, no doubt, obviously," she recovered. "That's hypothetically speaking, of course. Well… how about that cup of coffee?"

"Only if you're buying," I grinned.

A voice from behind me snickered. "Aww… does wittle Octavian have a wittle girlfwiend?"

A group of demigods behind me started to crack up. I spun around and whipped out my dagger as fast as lightning. In about half a second I had my blade positioned dangerously close to the wise guy's throat. No one laughed.

"One more comment and I will gut you like a teddy bear."

He gulped, and his friends sped off down the street, him tripping after them.

"Where were we? Oh, yeah – coffee."


End file.
